The Apple Incident
by Lol kingdom hearts
Summary: Terra hates apples.  Aqua knows it, Eraqus knows it, and unfortunately, Ventus knows too.  Who would dare try to give Terra an apple?  Rated T just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**The Apple Incident**

Terra was your average young man. Tall, muscular, and he could get along with just about anyone or anything. Except the dreaded APPLE. Ask anyone who knows him, Terra won't even touch the cursed fruit. Many people have come up with many different theories, all of them different from the rest. Explanations ranged from an apple hitting him on the head when he slept under a tree, to an apple slice getting caught in his throat, to him falling into a vat of apple juice.

* * *

Terra was sitting in his room playing his new PSP. It was obvious by his face that he wasn't winning.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Terra threw his PSP out his bedroom door. "WHY WOULD THEY MAKE A BOSS THAT GOES 5 TIMES FASTER THAN WIND, CASTS HIGHER MAGIC THAN AQUA HERSELF CAN DO, AND HITS LIKE A FREIGHT TRAIN IF YOU TOUCH HIM?" "AND NOT TO MENTION THAT HE CAN TAKE ALL YOUR SPELLS AND ABILITIES AND JUST SCATTER THEM AROUND THE AREA!" "THEN YOUR-"

"Ahem, excuse me."

Terra whirled around about to go off on the person who dared to interrupt his ranting. If it was anyone other than Ventus, they were screwed. Terra was greeted by a young woman with blue hair and his PSP in her hand.

'_I wondered why I didn't hear it smash against the wall, Aqua must've caught it.'_ Terra thought it was odd that he didn't hear it. Terra calmed down immensely in the presence of Aqua. He couldn't explain why, she just had that effect.

"Terra, you shouldn't get that angry, its just a game, and what would Eraqus think when you smashed the birthday present he gave you?" Terra blinked and sighed.

"You're right Aqua, and I think Eraqus would be kinda angry." Terra continued, "Besides, it's my fault for playing Critical Mode."

"What's that?" Aqua obviously had no idea what Terra was talking about.

"It's just the game difficulty, you can choose how hard you want it to be."

"Oh..." Aqua dropped the handheld on the spring mattress and quickly changed the subject. "Well Ventus wanted me to give you this."

Aqua handed Terra a rather odd shaped sack, full of lumps.

Terra rose a single eyebrow, his trademark expression. "What's this?"

Aqua shrugged. "Don't know, Ventus explicitly told me not to look inside it."

"Alright, tell Ventus I said thanks, I guess."

"Will do." Aqua turned on one heel and left Terra's room. Terra noticed she left in quite a rush.

'_Probably to go train or read or do whatever it is girls do in their free time.'_

Terra sat down on his bed and started opening the lumpy sack.

Upon opening the mouth, Terra covered his face with his palm.

"Ventus, you idiot." Terra got up from the bed and let the sack full of red, spherical objects fall to the ground.

Terra walked out his door into the hall leading to the kitchen.

'_Lesson time for Ven.'_

_

* * *

_

Ventus was sitting at the table enjoying the freshly peeled orange, courtsy of Aqua, and thinking about the most recent prank he pulled.

_'Oh man, Terra's gonna be SO scared and peeved.'_ Ven started to giggle.

Aqua looked up from her book. "Ven, you OK?"

It was becoming harder and harder to contain his laughter.

"Never better Aqua, why do you ask?"

Aqua gave him a serious look. "Because you're about as red as an apple."

Upon hearing apple Ven couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Ven laughed to the point where he dropped his peeled orange, slammed his head on the table, and fell onto the ground. In fact, one could say he was indeed, ROFLing. He laughed so hard and loud that he didn't hear the solid footsteps behind him.

"Ventus."

Hearing the deep masculine voice stopped Ven's laughter immedately stopped. Ven slowly opened an ocean blue orb to see another pair of equally deep cobalt eyes staring down at him.

"Terra." Ventus cursed his high pitched voice.

Terra held out a rather lumpy sack.

"Ven, do you care to tell me why you sent me a sack of 9 **_Tomatos?_**"

Ven's face paled. "Um, it was, uh, A gift!"

As the blond stood up, Terra looked at him skeptically. "Uh huh." "What possible reason would I need a tomato, or for that matter, 9 of them?"

Panic set within Ven's mind. "You could, um, make some soup, or-"

Terra nearly shouted, "You thought they were apples didn't you?"

"Oh god, Ven you didn't." Aqua buried her face in her hands.

Ven's eyes grew to the size of golfballs. "Terra, please I didn't mean to!"

Terra closed his eyes. "Ven, start running."

"Terra, wa-"

Terra immediately summoned Earthshaker. "Run."

Ventus summoned Wayward Wind and sprinted out of the kitchen just in time to run out of range of Terra's Gravira.

Terra jumped over the pile of kitchen items that got thrown around by his spell, and ran faster than he usually did out of the room.

Aqua sighed and closed her book.

"Time to get Master Eraqus."

* * *

****

A/N I've decided that I'm going to extend this a few chapters. We'll see where this goes. Oh and don't worry, Terra won't seriously hurt Ven. I hope. :( Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

'_Why does it always end up like this?'_Another Strike Raid went by Aqua and slammed into the pantry. As the flour was falling to the ground like snow, Aqua got up and started walking towards the living quarters of the castle. Aqua could hear the tell-tale sounds of wind and earth magic being used randomly. Aqua walked up to Master Eraqus's bedroom door and knocked.

'_I hope he's not out in the town or something.'_ Aqua could only hope.

Seconds went by, then a minute. Then 3 minutes. Then 10.

Aqua let out the second sigh today. '_Now what do I do?'_

_

* * *

_

'Now what do I do?'

Ventus asked himself for the 5th (13th) time today. Ven knew that his Vanish ability would wear off eventually, and in that time he needed somewhere to hide, or someway to defeat or incapacitate Terra. Sprinting down the mountain he could think of only one thing. Aqua. The only way that Aqua could help him now is with the Wayfinder, and stupid Ven, he had hid it under a rock at the spot where Ven, Terra, and Aqua would look up at the stars.

_'Cmon... cmon... where is it... AHA!'_Ven lifted up the stone and snatched the emerald green good luck charm. Ven knew that his speed would be nigh useless when Terra was this angered. However, Aqua's magic would do nicely. Ven sprinted back to the double doors of the castle knowing what he must do. Unfortunately for Ven, he didn't look up when he walked in, even as he heard a huge object collide with the ceiling.

_

* * *

_

'Wow, where could the master have POSSIBLY GONE?'

Aqua sighed, then resumed running and searching the upper floors of the castle.

_'Wait a sec, its been waaaaay too quiet for too long of a time.'_ Aqua gasped. _'Oh no, what if Terra actually caught Ven? _

Aqua doubled her speed and effort in finding the master. She had to find him. She was about to slam open the indoor training ground doors when she heard a deafining sound as something collided with the ceiling. Aqua lost her balance and fell back. She got up on her elbows to see a pair of grey-blue eyes looking at her with concern.

Aqua ignored the offer of help and started talking in a panic. "Master Eraqus! Terra, he's-"

She was cut off by a stern look from her master. Eraqus took a deep breath before speaking. "Tell me Aqua, does this have something to do with Ventus and apples?"

"Well yes, but how did you know?" Aqua was confused beyond all reasoning. Aqua gaining her wits, shouted, "Master! You need to stop Terra! I think he may harm Ven!"

Eraqus just gave her a knowing smile, and started walking towards the throne room. "Aqua, follow me." "I'll show you how worried you should be."

Aqua just couldn't understand why the Master could be so calm in such a serious situation!

* * *

_'OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO...' _Ventus was trapped underneath a piece of ceiling brought down by Terra's Meteor. Ventus was squirming with all his might to get out, but he didn't have the strength to do so. Casting Cura and Aerora twice each, and within seconds of each other took all the energy out of him. '_If I could only reach a Potion!' _Ventus reached into his pocket for something, ANYTHING that could help him. His fingers brushed against something cold and soft. '_Hey this might-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by an earthquake.

"What? An earthquake? Here? That means... OH NO." Ventus doubled his efforts to get out from under the rubble.

Suddenly two earth brown boots stepped into Ven's vision.

"Oh, yes."

Ventus closed his eyes for the worst to come.

* * *

Aqua was chiding her master to go faster. '_Why? Terra can obviously hurt Ven, and by the looks of it, he was serious.'_ Aqua and Master Eraqus were almost to the throne room, where she heard them battling it out earlier. '_Hang in there Ven.'_As the pair rounded the corner they both heard Ven's squeals of terror. Aqua's face paled, and Eraqus's face hardened. Both masters approached the throne room slowly, hoping to catch Terra unawares. As they got closer, they could hear what Ven was saying, pleading for his life.

"Terra, I beg you STOP!" Some muffled noises, sounded a bit like laughing, but it was probably crying, as deduced by Aqua. "Please! Stop it! Cut it out!" More noises. Aqua scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. The noises sounded more like laughing now... Aqua sprinted around the corner ready for combat, however nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

She saw Terra holding Ventus gently in a headlock with one arm, and tickling him mercilessly with the other.

Terra looked up and let the small boy go. "Hey Aqua." He noticed Eraqus leaning on the doorframe. Terra immediately stood up and bowed toward Eraqus. Terra managed to see the damage he had caused and winced. The master was NOT going to be pleased. Eraqus walked up to a now bowing Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, and looked at the damage to the castle the two boys caused. Eraqus then looked at Ven, who didn't even have a scratch on him, but did look flustered.

Eraqus laughed, "And to think, Aqua thought Terra would actually hurt you."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Drop a review and tell me! Planning on an epilouge for this as well so stay tuned.**


End file.
